


Damn College Boys

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Dean heard a rumor about college boys, and he’s curious to know if it’s true.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Damn College Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don’t know why I wrote this. Been interested in exploring Dean’s sexuality lately, and I also just kind of wanted to have fun with Sam and Dean acting like total brothers (yes, siblings talk about sex).

Dean glanced over at Sam as he drove. They hadn’t been back on the road together for long, and even while it felt weird having him riding shotgun, something about it felt right too, like all his pieces were put together again. His little brother had his nose buried in a book. How Sam could read in a car without getting sick was beyond him.

Seeing if he could get his attention, he turned on the tape deck, letting the AC/DC cassette that was in there start playing.

Eyes back on the wide, open road, Dean didn’t see Sam’s startled and annoyed glance, but he sure felt it. Sam reached to turn the deck off, and Dean smacked his hand away.

He held a finger up, reprimanding, “Ah, we’re roadtripping. Music is a must.”

Sam sighed, putting his bookmark in place, but not yet having fully given up as it was still in his lap and not in the glove compartment or tossed into the backseat.

“Our whole life’s a roadtrip.”

“Exactly!” Dean pointed out, turning the music up. “Live a little, college boy.”

Sam huffed, but Dean glanced over and saw his smile. Good to know that he himself wasn’t totally insufferable then. He let his brother turn the music down. There were some really good tunes on there, but he had done it just to get Sam’s attention.

“Did you live a little?” Dean asked, poking, prodding.

“What do you mean? If you count having a normal life as living, then yeah.”

“Nah, I’m talking about fun stuff.” Dean felt Sam’s bitch face burning a hole through the side of his cheek, but he went on, “On a couple a hunts Dad let me go off and mingle, get to know people, get information, and well, I heard some things about frat guys. Kinda interested to know if it’s true.”

Now Sam’s annoyed look had turned into one of puzzlement.

“Come on, no parties?” Dean asked. “Nothing? No secret guy hangouts?”

“Secret guy hang— Dean, what are you getting at?”

He shrugged, relaxing his grip on the wheel, driving with one hand to seem nonchalant.

“You ever rub one out in front of another dude?”

“Ew!” Sam exclaimed, disgust so evident it made Dean laugh. “Oh my god, we’re not talking about this!”

Now Sam turned the music up, and every time Dean opened his mouth to get a word in, or even elicited a single sound, Sam kept cutting him off with one-syllable words and turning up the stereo till both their ears surely hurt. Dean’s certainly did.

He killed the tape deck, switching it off.

“Come on, you’re gonna blow Baby’s speakers that way.” Dean looked over, tried being clever with his eyebrows. He couldn’t do the wave with them, but he hoped he knew how to be comedic. “So, yes or no?”

“No.”

“Uh huh.”

“Ew. Huge no.”

“But do they do it?”

“What, get each other off?”

“No,” Dean asked, cheeks suddenly flushing at a rush of erotic images in his head. “Like uh, games and stuff.”

Sam gave him a blank look.

“What were you doing the whole time you were at Stanford? Living under a rock?”

“Making a life.”

“Fine, but you seriously don’t know about any masturbation games or anything? Ookie Cookie, Jizz Derby…?”

Sam sneered in evident disgust, but answered, “I’ve heard of some. Think my friend Brady participated in one after a party.”

Dean’s mouth split wide in a grin, and he chuckled.

“Why do you even want to know?” Sam asked, ruining Dean’s humor.

“Pfft, wanted to know how weird you college kids were. Some guy I met up with to get info on a vic a couple times was a real big talker, ‘specially when he got alcohol in him. I didn’t know whether to believe him or not; never had enough friends.”

“So you’d want to get off in front of your friends?”

“What’s the big deal? Everyone gets off sometime, right? Why not add some male-bonding to it.”

Sam laughed now and asked, “So if you lost uh… what was it, the cookie one?”

“Ookie Cookie,” Dean supplied.

“Ookie Cookie. You’d seriously _eat it?_ ”

“Rules are rules.”

“But I don’t know, isn’t it gross?”

“You like eating out girls,” Dean stated, much to Sam’s obvious chagrin as he cheeks flushed a deep red. “You saying that’s gross?”

“What? No, they’re— Dean, I— _What?_ ”

Now Dean took his eyes off the road to take in Sam’s expression. This had started as innocent curiosity, but some part of him knew it was more than that. Maybe it was time to shut up. He didn’t know how his brother would respond to him being curious about socializing with men in a sexual way, or in a way where everyone was at least comfortable. He’d had thoughts, but to hear that sometimes a group of guys would get off together, it had been nagging at Dean for a few months. Not a lot of nagging, just a passing thought he’d mean to ask about and then forget in a flash.

Sam raised his eyebrows, mouth open a bit, not seeming to like the conversation. They’d talked about sex plenty of times before, but Dean supposed this was different.

Maybe too different.

_Dad won’t like it._

Dean feigned an innocent look, cleared his throat, and then asked he focused on driving once more: “So where are we heading for the case?”

Sam opened the glove compartment and dug out a newspaper, cheeks pink now rather than red. It was upside-down, so he flipped it.

“Uh… Brunswick. It’s a college town.”

Now Dean was blushing. His questions must’ve seemed too obvious, god damn it.

“Well, guess we can ask those frat boys for ourselves how much fun they’re havin’, huh?”

“Ha, sure.”

Dean turned up the music, wishing his supposedly innocent conversation about sex had gone smoother, but Sam was back in his book, shrugging it off. Dean shrugged it off too, smiled, eager to have a good time.

_College boys,_ he thought. _Damn college boys._


End file.
